(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to the formation of metal parts by the use of foam patterns which are consumed or evaporated during the casting of the metal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The casting or molding of metals is an art that has been in existence for a very long time and yet, surprisingly, has not experienced very many changes with respect to the basic techniques or materials used in the process.
A typical prior art process for making a casting is by the "lost foam" or "evaporative pattern casting" method. This method initially requires the formation of a foam pattern out of a consumable polymeric material.
This foam pattern is then dipped or coated with a ceramic slurry and placed in a bed of dry, loose, cool sand. The sand bed is thoroughly vibrated to compact the particles around the coated pattern. After the compaction is completed, molten metal is poured directly onto the polymeric pattern. The pattern gradually evaporates as it comes in contact with the molten metal. The products of evaporation, mostly gases, are vented into the dry sand bed, leaving behind a cavity for the molten metal to fill. As the evaporation, followed by filling by molten metal is completed, an exact replica of the polymeric pattern is reproduced in metal.
This typical prior art process of "lost foam" casting has problems in that the formation of the ceramic shell is costly and time consuming. The porosity of the ceramic shell also has to be carefully controlled in order to allow the gases evolved during the evaporation of the polymeric pattern exit through the shell. Another problem with this conventional process is that the polymeric pattern often decomposes into lustrous carbon and gases which become defect core impurities in the metal part. In order to address this problem, the density of the pattern has to be carefully regulated, which also involves the expenditure of additional time and expense.
There also exists the possibility that the ceramic shell may warp or crack because of the introduction of the molten metal therein. This would necessitate the formation of a new ceramic shell which would entail additional expenditures of time and expense.
In another "lost foam" or "evaporative casting" process, an oven is used to burn out the polymeric foam pattern from the ceramic shell. This process also requires the polymeric foam pattern to be coated with a large number of coats of the ceramic material since the ceramic shell ultimately must support the molten metal, and the problems also arise of damaging the ceramic shell during its removal from the oven and the ceramic shell warping during the burning out of the foam pattern.
Another prior art process for making a casting is the "lost wax" or "investment casting process". The "lost wax" process entails the coating of a wax pattern with a ceramic slurry. The coated wax pattern is inserted into a steam autoclave to remove the pattern. The removal of the wax pattern weakens the ceramic shell so the ceramic shell is heated at temperatures up to 2000.degree. F. in order to strengthen it. Molten metal is then introduced into the ceramic shell in order to form a casting.
Due to the weakness of the ceramic shell, the subsequent handling of the shell in order to introduce the molten metal therein, and the need for the ceramic shell to have sufficient strength to contain the molten metal without external support, from 10-14 coats of the ceramic slurry is applied to the wax pattern. The application of the large number of ceramic coatings consume a great deal of time and money.
U.S. Pat. No. 3 572 417 discloses a method for casting or molding metals in a mold. The mold comprises a refractory inorganic oxide foam which has been formed by heating a filled organic foam at a temperature and time sufficient to substantially decompose an organic binder to a carbonaceous state, or, alternatively, to substantially consume the organic binder to form a refractory inorganic foam. This patent discloses the use of an oven to decompose the organic binder and to fuse or sinter the remaining inorganic components. However, the formation of the "green" mold is an extremely complicated process and the time and expense involved in heating the "green" mold to a temperature sufficient to decompose the organic binder and fuse the remaining inorganic components is unnecessarily high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4 115 504 discloses a method for casting vitreous materials using the lost wax process. In this patent, a pattern of the article to be cast is made using a substance which is vaporized during the casting. Wax, polystyrene and polyethylene are disclosed as being suitable materials for the pattern. The pattern can be coated with a thin layer of a mixture of graphite and a refractory powder and then embedded in a heat resistent silica compound to form a casting mold. The silica compound typically is moistened or contains a cohesive material, such as a resin, in order to insure that the portion of the sand mold adjacent to the surface of the cast articles dries thoroughly. A vitreous material having a viscosity of between 20 and 100 poises is introduced into the mold and decomposes the pattern. The article formed in the mold can be ceramified by fluidizing the sand by means of a hot stream of gas. It is to be noted that this reference deals with the formation of a vitreous article, not a metal article, and requires that the viscosity of the casting material be maintained in a certain range in order for the casting material not to pierce the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4 640 728 discloses a method of joining foam patterns which are used in evaporative casting processes. This patent discloses a method of assembling complex, consumable foam patterns for use in evaporative pattern metal casting but gives no particulars as to the evaporative pattern process per se.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a cast metal article by the evaporative casting process which does not contain the drawbacks of the processes used in the prior art.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an evaporative casting process which does not require the formation of a ceramic shell comprised of a large number of individual layers of the ceramic material.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an evaporative casting process in which the porosity of the ceramic shell is not a factor and which reduces the possibility of the ceramic shell warping or cracking during subsequent uses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an evaporative casting process which forms a cast metal article not having gas or lustrous carbon defects present in the casting.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an evaporative casting process which minimizes the pollution problems caused by the vaporization of a decomposable pattern used in the casting process.
It is a still further object of the present invention to improve the surface finish and dimensional attributes of the cast parts made by the evaporative casting process.